hellboyfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hell on Earth (ciclo de história)
Inferno na Terra é o segundo ciclo das histórias dentro da contínuidade do B.P.D.P.. O ciclo Plague of Frogs foi concluído com King of Fear. Todos as subseqüentes minisséries do BPDP relacionadas com o enredo e que ainda estão em curso colocaram no título 'Hell on Earth', além do título da minissérie/arco. Inferno na Terra foi concluído na edição BPDP #147. Histórias Publicadas *''New World'' #1–5 (Agosto – Dezembro 2010) *''Gods'' #1–3 (Janeiro – Março 2011) *''Seattle'' (March 2011) *''Monsters'' #1–2 (Julho – Agosto 2011) *''Russia'' #1–5 (Setembro 11 – Janeiro 2012) *''An Unmarked Grave'' (Fevereiro 2012) *''The Long Death'' #1–3 (Fevereiro – Abril 2012) *''The Pickens County Horror'' #1–2 (Março – Abril 2012) *''The Devil's Engine'' #1–3 (Maio – Julho 2012) *''The Transformation of J.H. O'Donnell'' (Maio 2012) *''Exorcism'' #1–2 (Junho – Julho 2012) *''The Return of the Master'' #1–5 (Agosto – Dezembro 2012) *''The Abyss of Time'' #1–2 (Janeiro – Fevereiro 2013) *''A Cold Day in Hell'' #1–2 (Março – Abril 2013) *''Wasteland'' #1–3 (Maio – Julho 2013) *''Lake of Fire'' #1–5 (Agosto – Dezembro 2013) *''The Reign of the Black Flame'' #1–5 (Janeiro – Maio 2014) *''The Devil's Wings'' #1–2 (Junho – Julho 2014) *''The Broken Equation'' #1–2 (Agosto – Setembro 2014) *''Grind'' (Outubro 2014) * Flesh and Stone #1–5 (Novembro 2014 – Março 2015) *''Nowhere, Nothing, Never'' #1–3 (April – June 2015) *''Modern Prometheus'' #1–2 (July – Agosto 2015) *''End of Days'' #1–5 (Setembro 2015 – Janeiro 2016) *''The Exorcist'' #1–3 (April – June 2016) *''Cometh the Hour'' #1–5 (Julho – Novembro 2016) Artistas Guy Davis tinha sido o artista em curso para BPDP desde a minissérie Praga dos Sapos, no entanto após a conclusão da minissérie Deuses ele anunciou que estaria deixando para trabalhar em outros projetos. Ao mesmo tempo, Tyler Crook foi anunciado como o novo artista em curso, embora não exatamente com a mesma capacidade que Davis tinha sido. Durante a corrida de Davis como o artista em curso, ele era o único responsável pelas histórias em curso, no entanto foi compartilhar esses deveres com outros artistas semi-regulares. Desde então James Harren e Laurence Campbell aderiram ao fazer parte da equipe de B.P.D.P. Inferno na Terra como artistas em curso ao lado de Crook. A partir de As Asas do Diabo Laurence Campbell tem sido o artista das capas para B.P.D.P. Inferno na Terra e será até o fim. Ambos Tyler Crook e James Harren, desde então, mudaram-se para suas próprias séries criadas por eles, Harrow County e Rumble, respectivamente. Outros artistas que trabalharam na série incluem Jason Latour (The Pickens County Horror), Max Fiumara (The Transformation of J.H. O'Donnell), Peter Snejbjerg (A Cold Day in Hell e Nowhere, Nothing, Never), Joe Querio (The Broken Equation), e Julián Totino Tedesco (Modern Prometheus). Cameron Stewart foi o escritor nas histórias de Ashley Strode, Exorcismo de 2012 e O Exorcista de 2016. Histórias secundárias e o Mudar para Ongoing Series Em 2012 na saga B.P.D.P. Inferno na Terra foi experimentado lançar vários títulos em um único mês, sempre com uma edição focada na trama em curso com o problema adicional ocasional com foco em histórias secundárias. Estas histórias não foram escritas com John Arcudi e contou com contribuições de vários artistas. Scott Allie disse que essas histórias não são histórias independentes que contribuam de forma grande para a trama geral de Inferno na Terra, mas sua contribuição não será tão imediatamente aparente. Do Halloween de 2012, B.P.D.P. Inferno na Terra tornou-se uma série contínua com O Retorno do Mestre #3 tornando-se #100. Esta mudança significa que a série vai sair em uma programação mensal regular, sem mais histórias secundários saindo no mesmo mês, como havia se tornado a norma no primeiro semestre de 2012. Coleções Inferno na Terra é coletado em sua própria linha de trade paperbacks para torná-lo diferente dos contos de ciclo e de flashbacks anteriores. Inferno na Terra teve um total de 15 encadernados. [[Arquivo:BPRD_Hell_on_Earth_Trade_Collections.jpg|thumb|670 px|center|As quinze B.P.D.P. Inferno na Terra trades paperbacks.]] Todo o cliclo Inferno na Terra serão recolhidos em edições omnibus partir de dezembro de 2017. Essa versão expandiu os sketchbooks. [[Arquivo:Omnibus_BPRD_HoE_1.jpg|thumb|250 px|center|O primeiro dos cinco volumes omnbuses omnibuses de B.P.D.P. Inferno na Terra.]] en:Hell on Earth (story cycle)